The Ice Lolly
by Ilisti
Summary: Bella wants Edward badly, Edward of course wants to wait to try until they are married. However Alice has an idea that will not only help Bella in the mean time but will also make the wedding night a lot easier for her. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ice Lolly**

_I own nothing... nada... just the idea which came from on conversation on Twitter with Jo and Kayce _

Chapter One

I was sitting in my room trying for the life of me to concentrate on my math homework, I hate math especially when Edward was not here to help me, ah Edward, I sighed, Oh great now I'd done it, I threw my pen down onto the book that was taunting me with it's blank pages. Now I would never get it done.

I rose from my chair raising my arms above my head to stretch out my frustration, as I started to relax my eyes fell on the picture beside my bed, a smile formed on my face as I remembered the day that Alice took it.

It was a few months ago, Emmett had heard that there was big carnival near Seattle and really wanted the family to go, Alice had said that the weather would be perfect for them on the weekend of the 18th and 19th and that she had seen the whole family there including me, I remembered Rosalie mumbling something and Edward growling at her before she stormed off, I told them that I didn't think that Charlie would let me go but after Alice and Esme talked to him he was almost pushing me out of the door smiling and telling me to have a great time. I never knew until that moment just how much power a female Cullen could have.

I chuckled at the memory as I went to lay on my bed grasping the picture as I went, I ran my finger down the image of Edward's face and found myself drifting into sleep where the memory turned into my dream.

_We arrived at the hotel at just after midday, the clouds where dark but the rain was holding off, we all paired off to go to our rooms, Emmett was with Rosalie, Alice with Jasper, Carlisle with Esme and I was with Edward. We agreed to meet in the lobby at 6pm, Emmett wasn't happy with waiting but Carlisle gave him a stern look and told him to start acting his age, as Emmett was about to make a comment back Rosalie swiftly hit him around the back of his head and dragged him towards their room. _

_Once in our room Edward pulled me close and kissed me slowly ushering me back towards the bed, it didn't take us long to get there but as soon as we did he sat down on the bed pulling me so I could straddle his legs, out lips never breaking contact. We were getting very heated and soon enough as usual he was pulling back from me. _

"_I'm sorry" I growled with pent up frustration._

"_No I'm sorry love, I shouldn't let it get that far" Edward whispered while stroking my hair from my face. I looked him in the eye and could see the pain, guilt, conflict and love pooling in his amber orbs._

"_Why can't we just try?" I quietly asked "I don't care if the others have to stand there watching, ready to step in at this point, I just want you so bad, in every way, I need you" I cupped his face into my hand and gentle stroked my thumb over his lips. He shuddered and took a heavy sigh gently putting his hands on my hips and lifting me to sit next to him. He ran his hand through his bronze hair before he spoke._

"_Trust me Bella, I want you to, so much," He turned to look at me, lifting his hand to hold my face forming a connection with our eyes that I would have been unable to break even if I had wanted to._

"_I want nothing more than to be able to satisfy you physically, but I love you too damn much to risk you in that way. If I were to hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I have worked too hard to keep the monster at bay to let him win now." Edward leant forward a gently kissed my lips._

"_But you agreed to try" I wined sounding like a child. His head fell forward and he chuckled._

"_Yes, yes I did" He raised his head back up to meet mine, "And it won't be long, just a few more weeks and you will be mine forever." He smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much, I wanted to push but I knew that it would make him angry and I didn't want that so instead I settled on smiling back but before I could I let out a rather large and noisy yawn._

"_Tired huh? You need a nap before the excitement begins." He chuckled, he released my face and carefully lifted me up into his arms before manoeuvring us fully onto the bed, he laid me down and moved himself next to me so I could snuggle into him. He started to hum my lullaby while stroking my hair, I felt myself drifting to sleep as I hear him mutter something about it being too close and that he nearly gave in. At this I fell asleep with a smile on my lips._

_I awoke a couple of hours later to angry hushed whispers._

"_No Alice, let her sleep."_

"_But Edward its 5 and she needs to get ready" I heard the pixie argue._

"_No Alice" was his stern reply._

"_Edward, I am telling you that she has to get ready, stop acting like I'm trying to steal your toy!" Great now Alice was getting angry._

"_Alice, you can't just barge in here and dictate to everyone!" Ooh now Edward was getting really mad, I had to stop this._

"_I'm awake so stop bickering" I said groggily. "Alice please I love you but can you please just give me five minutes" I pleaded with her as I sat up rubbing my eyes. She looked at me sternly before suddenly smiling._

"_Ok Bella, you have five minutes and then I'll be back, so be ready" with that she jumped off the bed and danced to the door, she turned around to face us once again._

"_FIVE minutes" she held up her left hand indicating the minutes by wiggling her fingers and with that she turned around and left, shutting the door behind her._

_I stood up leaned over to give Edward a kiss and then walked into the bathroom._

_2 hours later_

_We had been at the carnival for about an hour although at one point I really didn't think that we would ever get here, Alice had gone into terminator mode while complaining that fifty five minutes was not enough time and that those five extra minutes were crucial, but after a lot of what can only be described as torture she was finally finished and we were allowed to leave._

_It had been an amazing sight to see Emmett bounce up and down like Alice when we walked through the entrance; it even made Rosalie smile lovingly at him, Carlisle just smiled and shook his head. We had all been on a couple of rides and Edward had even won me an extremely large stuffed penguin from one of those coconut stalls. I think he used his vampire strength to do it though as the carnie running it gave him a very confused but angry look when he demolished the stack, I think it might have been rigged. We were standing around voting on what to do next when my stomach grumbled at the lack of food. _

"_Oh Bella, I'm so sorry we forgot dinner" Esme said looking extremely upset._

"_Esme please don't, I forgot too, until my stomach let me know" I laughed which seemed to settle her._

"_Come on love, lets get you something for now and then we can get something more back at the hotel, what do you want?" Edward pulled me a little closer, I looked up at him and smirked, he knew what I wanted and it wasn't food. He raised an eyebrow at me knowing for once exactly what I was thinking. _

"_Food Bella" he chuckled, I sighed and smiled back at him, although I could see Emmett trying to hold in laughter as Rosalie, Alice and Esme all smacked the back of his head. I laughed at his shocked expression and turned my focus back onto my waiting Edward._

"_Hmmmm I would like…. Some…. Ice Cream" I nodded my head and my smile grew, well if I couldn't have Edward I wanted something cold I mentally laughed to myself._

"_Ok then come on" he smiled while steering me towards the vendor. _

_I got my ice cream and I took a nice big lick, moaning as the flavour hit my throat, I looked over at Edward to see him taking a big gulp as he watched my actions intently. I smiled and locked my eyes to his as I took another long drawn out lick of my cone, I heard him growl and then I heard a tinkle of pixie laughter. I looked over to Alice and winked; she smiled in approval and gave me a thumbs up. Edward walked over to me and moved his mouth over my ear._

"_You will be the death of me" he moaned "what are you doing to that poor ice cream? It doesn't deserve the delicious torture your mouth is giving it." I smiled evilly as I had a sudden inspiration._

"_Well, then you better have it." I rushed out as I pushed the ice cream into the side of Edwards face, he was stunned into shock for a second before a smile started to break over his face and we both broke out into fits of hysterics, Edward pulled me into a hug._

"_Smile" The pixie called, we both turned to her still laughing. _

_FLASH..._

* * *

Ok so that was chapter one, let me know what you think please.

Thanks goes to Scribish who has given me the confidence to finally post something. Love ya girl


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I own nothing... you can begin the pity now ... hahahaha

Chapter Two

FLASH…

A bright light woke me from my dream, I brought my hands up to cover my face, knocking the picture onto the side of the bed. I peered through my fingers to see the annoying pixie standing over me with a bright smile on her face and a camera in her hands.

"Alice! What the hell." I grumbled as I began to sit up.

"Sorry Bella," she laughed "but I really needed to see you." I rubbed my eyes with my balled up hands.

"What could be so important that you wake me up at…" I looked at my clock by the bed shocked, "9pm?" was it really that late, oh god! Charlie, dinner, homework... argh!

"Relax, Charlie phoned earlier and left a message on the answering machine saying that he wouldn't be home until tomorrow so you shouldn't worry about dinner." Alice answered my unasked questions before sitting next to me on the bed. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before I turned to look at her.

"Thanks Alice," I said "So… not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, because I am, but why are you here?" I queried, puzzled by the smug look on her face.

"Well, Edward is hunting with the boys for the last time before the wedding." she paused.

"Yeah?... And?" I pressed.

"And this was the only chance I had to talk you into this." she smiled at me which, I have to say, terrified me, what was she planning?

"Alice? What the hell are you going to TRY to talk me into.?" I said sternly looking at her as her as her smile grew impossible wider.

"I'm not really going to try Bella, you _will _be doing it, I've seen it, so, you might as well accept it." She bounced off the bed and walked over to my desk placing her hand on top of a white box shaped item that hadn't been there before.

"Futures can change Alice, and if I don't want to do it, I won't. What is that?" I asked pointing towards the box.

"Futures may change my soon-to-be-sister, but NOT this one, trust me, you will argue at first but then you will see the benefit, and this…" she tapped her hand on the box. "This my dearest is a mini freezer."

"A mini what?" I was really confused now but I stood up and walked over to the box.

"A. MINI. FREEZER." Alice replied drawing each word out slowly.

"Why would I need a mini freezer in my bedroom?" I was beginning to think that I was still asleep, this was surreal, that was until Alice picked up the freezer and placed it on my bedside table and plugged it into the wall socket before grabbing me and sitting us both on the bed.

"Well I will tell you but you have to promise me that you will not interrupt and you will hear all of what I have to say." There was a very serious look on her face and I really didn't want to argue.

"Alright." I sighed

"Bella… Promise." she said sternly. I looked at her for a moment and saw that she really meant it.

"Ok I promise, I promise to listen to everything before I speak." she smiled at this, taking an unnecessarily deep breath.

"Good… you are getting married to Edward in a few days, and you love him." I could tell she wanted me to answer even though both of the things she said were statements rather than questions.

"Yes, more than anything." I replied, watching Alice nod with a small, satisfied smile.

"I know about the deal Bella." I must have looked confused because she placed a hand on my arm and leant into me "That you two would _try_ on the wedding night." she clarified. I would have been shocked but this was Alice of course she knew.

A sudden panic erupted within me as I realized she must be here to tell me that it wouldn't work. My breathing started to speed up and I could feel tears in my eyes ready to fall.

"Breath Bella." she rubbed my arm gently "It will all go smoothly, there will be a few bruises but apart from that… it will be mind blowing and you will BOTH love it." Her smile turned into a full blown grin, I looked into her eyes to see she was telling me the truth.

"Really?" I whispered

"Yes really." she winked at me and I gave a big sigh of relief, I would still be able to do the one and only thing I wanted to do as a human with Edward and it would be amazing. I felt my face break into the biggest smile I had even shown.

"So then why ar…" Alice cut me off by putting her finger on my lips

"Well there will be one problem that could put things off for a couple of nights so I came up with this idea and I've seen that when you go through with it, that issue won't be a problem anymore." She sat up straight pushing her chest out and looked very smug.

"Ok, so tell me." I would do anything to make this happen, I was so excited.

"Well as you know Edward is VERY cold and you are warm blooded." she paused for a moment sorting through her words before continuing "What I'm trying to say is that if you don't prepare yourself beforehand then at the point when he begins to enter you, you will not be expecting just how cold he will feel… down there… and you WILL scream, which will put him off for about four days and even then it will be… uncomfortable… for you." I swear that if she could Alice would be blushing just as hard as I was right now.

"So… erm… what… ah… can… Oh god" I put my head in my hands to try to hide my embarrassment, but Alice had moved to kneel in front of me and was prying my hands away from my face.

"Bella… Bella… Look at me." I slowly raised my head to look at her; she had an understanding smile on her face. Alice lifted her hand and stroked my hair comforting me.

"That's why I'm here." She smiled and I slowly calmed down. Alice moved back to her position on the bed next to me. "Open the freezer." she said, I looked between her and the freezer still not understanding how this was going to help.

Finally after what felt like ages I rubbed my hands over my face and turned towards the freezer opening the door. What I saw in there confused me more. The freezer was stacked full of ice lollies, I took one out turning it around by the stick staring at it. It was long, about 9 inches and about two inches or so wide, it was smooth and clear.

"Alice?" I asked while still staring at the object that was between my fingers.

"Bella I would like you to meet Edward." I snapped my head round to face her.

"What?" I asked

"Well I know it's not Edward but it's the closest thing" she shrugged "This…" she said taking the ice lolly away from me "Will be your practice."

"Huh?" at this point I was at a loss for words.

"Bella you need to know what it's going to feel like when you and Edward FINALLY get it on" My eyebrows shot to the top of my head.

"How am I…" Alice stopped me again but this time she used the tip of the lolly to close my mouth. Wow it really is as cold as Edward I thought. My expression changed into one of understanding.

"Now you see," she smiled "these are just plain water so there won't be a problem, there are 30 in the freezer which will be more than enough, well for a couple of days at least." She stood up smiling and held up the lolly for me to take. I took it and looked up at her with a mix of apprehension and gratefulness on my face. She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled again.

"Take it slow Bella, it will be a shock to start with and it might hurt a little but believe me when I say it will be worth it in the end." And with one last look at me she ran out of the room.

I sat there in silence, I had heard the front door close ages ago but I couldn't move, I just sat there looking intently at the stick that I now grasped, my hand, lap and floor were now soaked in water. What should I do? It makes sense and I know that Alice means well. I looked over at the photo of us from the carnival and smiled. If Edward was going to go through with this then the least I could do was try to make it easier for us and with that thought I felt my body fill with determination. I. COULD. DO. THIS.


	3. Chapter 3

_I wish just like the rest of you that I owned something, but alas I do not. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter Three

The sounds of Edward playing my lullaby on his piano drifted across the room from my CD player, filling my room with the sounds of love and...

What the hell am I doing? I am laying on my bed, naked, holding the picture of Edward and I in my right hand, staring at the freezer next to my head like it is about to attack me!

I knew I was being stupid. Hell, I'm quick enough to run to my death into the arms of a bunch of evil vampires who are not only stronger than me but faster and smarter to boot, but I couldn't open a freezer door get out a 'mini Edward' and make damn sure that our wedding night went without a hitch! Ridiculous!

"Geez Bella, get over it." I said as I gave myself a slap to the head. I took a deep breath and gazed upon the photo in my hand once more.

"I love you with all my heart" I whispered to the photographic Edward and with that I put the picture next to me, sighed and leaned across to open the freezer door.

The cold air rushed out and covered my body making my nipples erect; I shivered, reached in and retrieved a lolly, and closed the door. I took a minute to look at it again.

"Come on girl, you can DO this, it won't be hard" I laughed a little out loud when I realised the words I had used. "Ok, I'm ready" I muttered.

Slowly I raised the lolly to my mouth poking out my tongue to taste the tip; well it was water like Alice said. As I went to pull the lolly away I felt the slight sting as it ripped away from me. Hmmm, I think I might need to wet this first, wouldn't want it to do that other places, I laughed to myself. I moved the lolly back towards my open mouth and slowly I sucked in as much as I could, swirling my tongue around every bit I could reach. I gradually pulled it out only to push it back in.

My mind drifted to Edward, I thought about his face, his smile, his body but most of all I thought about how much I would enjoy doing this to him. My imagination took over and I began pumping the lolly in and out of my mouth slowly at first but gathering momentum as I thought of Edward; with his head pulled back in ecstasy, moaning and writhing under my ministrations. I found myself moaning around the ever decreasing ice. Oh god this was turning me on so much, my body arched as I continued sucking harder and faster.

My free hand started to roam over my chest, finding one of my breasts, kneading and squeezing but it wasn't enough so my hand travelled lower. I made myself believe that it was Edward's hand touching me and it wasn't long before my hand mentally changed into his ice cold one. Lower still it went until it found the heat that was burning between my legs. It reached down and started to knead my upper inner thigh. Still I sucked and moaned, still it was Edward. The hand travelled up painfully slow until it finally reached the fire, the fingers burrowed their way in between my dripping lips and gently rubbed up my crease until it rested on my bundle of nerves. I groaned loudly as the finger gradually started to move in slow circles, my mind was on fire and as the finger began to speed up I knew that I didn't have long. My mouth sped up its movements to keep pace with the heavenly feelings from between my legs, faster, harder, the pleasure was building and I could feel the white heat in my stomach quickly escalate until I felt myself go ridged as I was overcome with the blinding sensation of pleasure.

Gradually I started to come down from my high, my breath ragged and my chest heaving. I picked the stick up from where my hand had fallen beside me when I grabbed the sheet within my fist and saw that there was nothing left. I felt the familiar feeling of heat crawl over my face and knew that the blush I was wearing, would be the worst one I had ever had. How had I got so carried away? I covered my eyes with my hand and began to laugh. I curled up on my side still laughing as my gaze caught the picture that lay next to me, my laughing died down as I continued to stare at the man in the frame. My body swelled with love for this man every time I looked upon him and as I lay there thinking about him, and about what I had just done, I realised that I was getting turned on again.

"Oh god, I'm gonna turn in to a nympho when I actually get the real thing" I chuckled but in all honesty I didn't care, I would be with Edward forever and we would be happy and so much in love.

I continued to study the picture and started to imagine his voice in my ear telling me how beautiful I was and how he loved me with everything that he was. My hand moved over my body again while the voice whispered sweet nothings in my ear, once again it was not me moving over my body but him. His hand explored every inch of me, studying it memorizing me, I smiled as my eyes drew closed and I let my imagination roam free.

I'm not sure when I had got another ice lolly out of the freezer, but I had and at this moment it was travelling across my chest, dipping in and out of the curves of my breast and teasing my nipples with gentle flicks and nudges, the coldness felt amazing against my hot sweaty skin, I found myself letting out small gasps as the coldness touched a new untouched area of skin.

I needed more, this constant teasing was starting to drive me insane, I realised; albeit not consciously that I needed a new lolly so I reached over, opened the door and extracted one, immediately placing it on my stomach rubbing it over the water that had pooled over my belly button. I moaned at the sensation, enjoying the feeling of the lazy circular motions before slowly trailing it lower heading for my open legs.

My mind and body was full of Edward, it was no longer me alone in my room, it was now Edward and I together, touching, exploring, and loving one another. The heat radiating off me was enough to make me start to sweat. I vaguely heard the CD restart itself and I started to imagine that I could hear Edward's low hum in my ear reciting the melody.

Tentatively I moved my arm lower, letting the ice lolly drag downwards, moving past my hottest area to travel lazily up and down my inner thigh. Up and down it went, a cooling trail of water flowing down and collecting in my folds. I brought the lolly lower, teasingly touching the lips of my heated core with the tip before moving it back up and away.

With each pass I put on a little more pressure, letting it dip in between and touch the sensitive bundle of nerves that were crying out for attention. Knowing that this lolly was not going to survive what was coming next I used my other hand to get a replacement without breaking my stride.

I bought the new lolly to meet with the half melted one before bringing the old one up the length of my body to toy with my neck and breasts. Now I really can feel Edward, his hands and mouth are teasing me.

With the new lolly grasped tightly in my hand I position it lower still before I slowly bring it up through my folds to my clitoris, the contrast of the coldness to my heat shocked me a little but I can't say that it was unpleasant, I smile at the thought that this will work.

Teasing my bud with the lolly just doesn't feel enough, I need more, I need to feel it. I move the stick lower and start to rotate the tip, teasing my opening in small circular motions. My wetness helping to stop the ice from sticking to my skin, still I need more. Very slowly I begin to put more pressure on and the ice lolly begins to penetrate me.

"Argh....ohhh....hmmmm" I gasp with shock, finally realising just how good this feels.

I push it in further then slowly I bring it back out nearly all the way before pushing it back in a little deeper this time. I can't believe how good this feels, I have to go deeper. I keep repeating the motion until I have taken in the whole length. I can feel just how deep it is, I halt my motions so I can get used to this sensation and take a deep breath. I realise that my other hand, the one holding the old lolly has stopped its movements, I gradually start to swirl the ice over my breasts and stomach, I am so wet from the melting ice that the lolly glides all over me like an Aussie ice skater. At the same time I begin to move the glacial dildo, in and out, letting the pumping motions take over my brain.

"Mmmmm... Edward... oh God" I moaned.

Faster and faster my motions get, pumping, teasing, Edward everywhere. I feel my body getting even hotter, my nerves and muscles tightening, my breathing getting shallower. I can feel the tingle in my legs, I know it won't be long; both of my hands work faster and harder as the feeling grows. In and out, round and round, I couldn't tell now that it was my hands doing the work. I am lost in my actions, I feel it building, and the white stars start to fly behind my closed eyelids. The feeling engulfs me, taking me over the edge, my body goes ridged as a cry of intense pleasure passing from my lips. I slow my administrations as I ride the aftershock until it was over and I slowly pull out the mostly melted lolly from inside me.

I melt deeper into my bed trying to calm my breathing. The recent memory of what I had just did hits me, and I feel a different kind of heat crawl over my body.

"Oh God" I chuckle covering my face with my hands as the embarrassment takes hold and covers my body in it's tell-tale red blush.

Gradually I feel myself calming down and I find that my mind is able to think again. I drop my hands from my face to bring them to the top of the bed.

"Ewwww" The covers are soaked I realise; I jump up off the bed and grab my purple robe from its place draped over the chair and put it on. Once covered, I begin to strip the bed.

"For crying out loud... it looks like Frosty the snowman died in here" I laugh as I see that the ice has melted everywhere.

I gather the wet sheets into my arms and sigh, I find myself turning around and sitting on the side of the bed holding the sheets close to me as I smile. I know now that I have nothing to worry about, our wedding night will be perfect.

"I owe Alice one hell of a shopping trip now" I chuckle.

* * *

AN: Want to give a big thank you to my beta Scribish, you really need to check out her work if you haven't already, she is really REALLY good. Also to Kayce who acted as a second Beta on this chapter. Love you two!

Also a HUGE thank you to KAT and DONNA who helped me by twittering random words at me for me to include in this chapter, they didn't care how random or mental they were lmao... LOVE YOU GUYS


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the last chapter... I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. I cannot believe I have finally posted my first fic. I hope you check out my other upcoming stories._

_Thank you all for taking the time to read this, thank you to my beta Scribish and thank you to my sisters Kayce, Kat and Donna for all of their support, laughter and random, mental words._

_Ok then here we go... I own nothing but the computer this was typed on._

* * *

Chapter Four

I woke to the thumping rhythm of the most annoying little pixie in the universe jumping up and down on my bed smiling down at me.

"Urgh..." I groaned "Alice? What are you doing?" I looked up at her trying to give her a stern look but failed as her smile got bigger and she dropped to sit on my bed.

"How ya going mate.?" She asked in what can only be described as one of the worst Australian accents I have ever heard! I looked at her confused.

"What?" She questioned. I pushed myself up to sitting position and looked at her, really searching her face to see if I could see the reason she was talking so strange.

"Why are you talking like that?" I just had to know.

"Like what?" Again with the accent! What's gotten into her this morning?

"The accent?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, that." She laughed and used her hands to wave it off. "Esme, Rose and I had an Australian film fest last night."

"Oh..." It was all I was able to say. Before I could ask more she cut me off.

"So?"

"So what?" I know I was looking as confused as I felt.

"So... how did it go?" I looked at Alice even more confused than I was as if that was possible. Alice's eyes flicked over to my bedside table before looking back at me knowingly. My eyebrows furrowed before I turned to look in the direction she had.

"Ohhhhhhh... THAT!" The sudden realisation hit me and was immediately engulfed with the burning of my skin. I turned back to Alice, glancing at her with a smile before looking down at my hands.

"Yes THAT" she chuckled "How was it? How are you feeling? Are you ok with everything? Did it work?... BELLA! Answer me!" She had rattled off the questions so fast that she hadn't given me a chance to answer, and now she was sitting with her hands on her hips looking frustrated!

"You can cut that out right now, you... you erratic little pixie!" I said, looking her in the eyes while gesturing to her current position. Her face softened and she smiled. A silence settled between us before she spoke again.

"Well?" Great my blush just got a million times worse.

"It was good..." I murmured.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Alice brought a hand up to cup her ear.

"It was good, Alice." I said at a more natural level before looking back down at my hands, hmm never noticed this loose thread before.

"BELLA" Alice said forcefully "Is that it... Good?"

"Ok! Ok, ok. It worked, it was great... I can't wait to have the real thing." The smile that had just emerged on my face could not be mistaken for anything but the truth.

"I knew it!" Alice's face lit up with satisfaction "How are you feeling?"

"Well, embarrassed, happy, relaxed, cold, numb..." I looked up at Alice smiling before she cut me off again, what is it with this girl and not letting me finish my sentences?

"Numb? Where?" Alice asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm a little numb... down there." I used my head to indicate where I was talking about.

"I'm actually a little worried that I may not get feeling back" I looked at her worried, Alice's threw her head back and laughed, it was so loud it would have put Emmett to shame.

"ALICE! It's NOT funny" Shocked, that was the only word to describe how I felt about Alice's behaviour.

"Oh calm down Bella, just think of all those figure skaters who are most likely perma numb down there" She laughed again but thankfully calmer.

"Bella" Alice had stopped laughing now and placed a hand on my shoulder before she spoke again "Honey, feeling will resume, I promise" She raised her hand and tapped a finger against the side of her head knowingly.

I let a small smile play on my lips before looking back at Alice.

"So, it was good, you're not injured, and everything is going to be amazing on the night of." Alice jumped off the bed and started to dance around the room. I sighed and let myself fall back onto the bed smiling.

"Don't get me wrong, it was embarrassing at first, but...." Alice stopped dancing to look at me with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, it certainly gives icing the puck a whole new meaning." Alice stated causing me to jump up.

"ALICE!!!"

"What?" She laughed

"I really don't know what I'm more shocked over Alice! The fact that you said that, or the fact that you actually_ used _a sports metaphor."

"Calm down Bella" Alice giggled "I have _lots_ of these stored up you know" Did she _really_ just _wink_ at me?

"Oh God." I groaned as I fell face first back onto the bed "I am_ never_ going to live this down with you am I?"

"Nope." She answered, popping the p. "Anyway I should get going, Edward will be back soon and he is _so_ eager to see you."

"Humpfff." I mumbled into my duvet which made Alice laugh again.

"Oh and I do believe you quote 'owe me one hell of a shopping trip.'" My head snapped up from its position eyes wide and whipped around the room looking for that evil pixie, but the room was empty, she had already gone.

"Damn you Alice." I threw my head back down to the bed hard, growling as I did it. "But thank you." I mumbled

Then I heard it, it was soft but it was there. The unmistakable sound of a evil vampire pixie laughing before the words "You're welcome" filtered through the empty room.

Fin

* * *

Well that's it! Just another quick thank you to Donna who let me use her line about the figure skater and who also gave me the icing the puck reference... love ya girl.

Chapter One of my new story should be up by very soon, I hope that you get a chance to give it a look.

Thank you all for your time and for taking a chance on this little idea that all stemmed from a rather weird conversation with my girls on Twitter.


End file.
